Character Creation
(as originally posted by Nuke9.13) So you want to join You Are King II? Are you insane? I kid, I kid. This helpful guide might help you on your epic quest to join this daunting forum game. Step 1: Be sure you know what sort of game this is. This is a roleplay-heavy game. Less min/maxing, more acting like your character would act. There is no way to 'win' and the mechanics are simple, but you are expected to interact in a sensible manner with people and not make your story be just about you; tie it into the stories of others and the story of the world at large. The game is set in a low-fantasy early renaissance world. There are two non-human races; Hacturi (Lizardpeople) and Elvs (Human subspecies. Long-lived and crazy). Gunpowder exists. Early firearms (arquebusiers) exist, but are not widely used. Knights and such are on the way out. Magic exists, but is rare, highly dangerous, and rightly feared. The gods do not intervene in the world, and their existence is uncertain. If this sounds like fun to you, continue to Step 2. If you would rather not have to strain your think-muscles with politics and subterfuge, maybe try something else. Step 2: Check up on the state of the world. The world is crazy. It is created by the players as they play. There was some background lore which carried over from YAK 1 and there was a map. Everything else- made up on the spot. And constantly growing and changing. So trying to describe the state of the world- bit of a never-ending task. Check out the list of current locations on the wiki- just skim through that. That's where stuff happens. Skim the list of current players on the wiki. That's who is making stuff happen. Read the end-of-season summaries (at the bottom of the first post). That's what has happened. Read the last page or two of the thread. That's what is happening. You now have a vague impression of what the world is like. If a particular aspect interests you, you can ask about it in the OOC thread. Step 3: Think up what sort of character you would like to create. So you have a vague impression of what sort of game this is, and know sort-of what sort of world is going on. Ok. Now, where do you fit in? Where do you want to fit in? You can be anything, basically. Preferably something interesting, but also plausible. When you have a vague idea, suggest your character idea in the OOC thread. Get feedback. Perhaps the feedback is 'are you sure?' or 'we have ten of those'. If so, maybe you should consider changing your idea. Step 4: Refine your character. You have your vague idea, you have feedback maybe on your idea. Now flesh it out. Name your character. Give him a background. Give him a personality. Go back and change the personality to something less Mary-Sue-esque. You will need the following information: *Name: A durrrr *Description: Appearance, age, obvious traits *Background: Where is he from, what does he want, how is he going to get it. *Starting resources: You have a budget of 3 ducats. Assign as follows: **A boat: 2 ducats. **A regiment: 1 ducat **Upgrades: Cost varies; see upgrades. **A major skill/power: 1 ducat. Ex: is a skilled general, engineer, assassin, whatever. **Money: 1 ducat/ducat. A ducat is a lot of money. You can do a lot of things with money. Post the proposed character in the OOC thread. Receive feedback. If someone with the appropriate authority says it is ok (Taricus, Nuke9.13, CyberGenesis), you can jump right in. Step 5: Jumping right in. Right, yeah. Once your character has been Ok'd, you can post in this thread with your character's introduction. Go looking for trouble; people should be tripping over themselves to offer you plot hooks, and you will soon find yourself tangled in a web of politics and intrigue. This is what we call 'fun'. You will probably find that it is 'fun' in the DF sense of the word. By which I mean, !!Fun!! --------------------------------------- (Addition by SerCon) And if you want a FE-style portrait of your character, feel free to ask me in the OOC thread and I'll see what I can do... Just make sure you have an accurate description. :3